


Good Luck Charm

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Series: MythicalStuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, Dragons, F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: "Terezi’s friend, the spider, was usually around, the spider was supposed to be a good luck charm, she never was, the spider was more like a bad luck charm."





	Good Luck Charm

           Terezi was used to the sound of people doubting her, the sound of people being scared of her, and the sound of yelling at her friend.

           Terezi’s friend, the spider, was usually around, the spider was supposed to be a good luck charm, she never was, the spider was more like a bad luck charm. 

           Then it happened, Terezi heard it one day from the back of her pen, she heard her spider friend being sold again, but this time, to the zoo owner. Terezi leaned forward ever so slightly to listen.

           So, spider was the zoo’s owner’s newest “good” luck charm.

           Terezi leaned back, smiling, that motherfucker deserved this charm.

 

           Terezi woke up to someone jabbing her in the back with what felt like talons. Terezi whipped around in a half daze and scratched widely to whomever it was.

           “Woah! Hey! Watch it!” Someone hissed, and colors started to return. Terezi recognized the voice as, the spider.

           “Spidy!” Terezi whispered, “What are you doing sneaking out? You know how humans get!”

           “I saw you here, and, ya know, I wanted to talk.”

           Terezi huffed and leaned on the fence separating the two, “We don’t even know each other’s names.”

           “Perfect! Let’s start there… My name is Vriska, what your name, fire lizard?”

           “Terezi,” She said, closing her eyes, “And… Vriska is a good name… I like it.”

           “Heh, thanks, ‘Rezi.”

 

           Terezi could always smell Vriska nearby as the owner made his daily rounds, she could also hear him cursing every time something bad happened. Terezi always silently laughed, but could also smell Vriska backing up slightly after each incident, like she was scared of something.

           Vriska also came back to the corner of the dragon pen, every night, just to talk. Terezi could sense the spider was scared, and she couldn’t blame her, no one wants a bad luck charm. 

           “I think he’s selling me tomorrow, ‘Rezi.” Vriska said after two weeks of being there.

           “What makes you think that?” Terezi asked, leaning against the fence again, but this time she felt Vriska on the opposite side. 

           “It’s the same feeling I’ve always had around the time they sell me, only this time, the sinking feeling is a lot deeper.” Vriska whispered. It was quiet for a little it, but then Terezi smelt tears. 

           “Vriska, are you okay?”

           “I’m scared,” Vriska whispered, “I don’t know where I’m going to end up next, and I don’t know when someone is just going to be fed up with a bad luck charm, and just take out the trash…”

 

           Terezi woke up to the sent of snow all around her and a cold breeze passing by. Terezi liked the days it snowed, it meant no one came to the zoo, so it was always peaceful. The dragon was content to sit there and just let the peaceful day go by, just smelling all the scents of workers trudging by.

           But then, she smelt something metal.

           Something sharp.

           Terezi took in a deep breath, the owner was holding a knife, hidden, of course, Vriska stood nearby.

           Terezi… had a bad feeling about this.

           The owner was talking, Terezi heard him dismiss employees for the day, nothing too unusual. 

           Until he was the only human in the zoo. He stood alone, Vriska idled nearby, and Terezi heard the sound of a knife being pulled the a sheath. 

           “You stupid, fucking, mythical,” The owner hissed, turning to Vriska, “Why can’t you just behave like a normal fucking  _ SPIDER? _ ”

           The man charged with his knife extended.

           “NO.” Terezi screamed, flying up, Terezi thought she would be held back by the old chains in her cage. 

           The owner’s last strand of bad luck hit, and the chains snapped.

           Terezi flew forward, all senses of calmness was covered by pure rage. She leapt at the man and pinned him down to the ground, claws up and at the ready to strike.

           This justice would be sweet. 

           Terezi brought her claws down, but stopped them right before contact with the man’s flesh.

           She felt people watching.

           She felt the eyes of all the nearby mythicals watching her, some with fear in their eyes, some with shock, and a lot of them, admiration.

           But one pair of eyes affected Terezi the most, Vriska’s.

           Vriska stood, right next to Terezi, heavily breathing, and Terezi felt a sort of, pleading, like she wanted Terezi to either back away, or to strike with no second thought. 

           Terezi stood up, next to the man on the ground, bringing her foot back, she sent a kick right to his side.

           The man shouted and cursed, and Terezi stared down at him.

           “Don’t touch her.” Terezi hissed, aware that her voice sounded a lot more Draconic than usual.

           “Okay! I won’t! I won’t!” The man yelled. Terezi nodded, and with a final kick to the head, knocked the man out. She turned to Vriska.

           “You ready to get out of here?” Terezi asked.

           “Funny, thought I’d have to be the one to ask you that. Yeah, let’s go.” Vriska said. Terezi followed Vriska, as the spider-like mythical lead Terezi out of the zoo.

           And into a whole new life.

**Author's Note:**

> didnt like this one very much but whatever you read it good on you


End file.
